missingtvseriefandomcom-20200213-history
Episodes
All episodes from Missing. Season 1 1. Pilot Husband and father Paul Winstone was blown up in his car during a trip to Europe. Fast forward ten years to the present day: The son Michael Winstone has gone to Europe to attend an architecture program. When she doesn't hear from her son, Rebecca Winstone goes to Europe to search for him. She has to defend herself against an intruder in her son's dormitory room. As the body count starts with one dead foreign spy, the CIA becomes alert to her activities. Recognizing an Italian street in the background in one of her son's cellphone photos, she goes to that street. Breaking into a jewelry store, she looks at the store's security footage of its outside camera. She sees her son's abduction in the digital security video file. There is a license plate number on a truck; Her old spy sources help her trace the truck to an old warehouse in France. The CIA manages to intercept her on a train, and use a taser on her. The next day, she finds herself in a CIA facility, being questioned by Dax Miller, the CIA supervisor. He takes her for coffee. He's under pressure from superiors to send her back to the United States. However, he tells her that she has three hours to uncover some answers regarding her son's disappearance. She breaks into the French warehouse, where she sees photos of her family; the photos reveal that her son has been tracked for years. She also sees a code, written in chalk on the wall beside a cot inside a cage. When a warehouse guard spots her, there's a fight. Afterwards, she makes an telephonic transmission to Miller, who dispatches a team to the French warehouse. They find drugs spilling out of a broken Asian artifact. And they find a note from Rebecca, which reads: "He was here." Rebecca is walking on a bridge, and she hears gunshots. The episode ends with her unconscious body floating in the river below, as the water around her is cloudy with blood. 2. The Hard Drive Rebecca survives the shooting. She contacts a former French intelligence agent she had worked with, who helps nurse her wounds and then says she can not assist her more as all European intelligence is on the lookout for Rebecca. When she is arrested and taken to Antoine Lussier the deputy chief of French Intelligence, a mysterious hard disk is mentioned which contains proof of corruption charges against Lussier. Rebecca makes a deal that if French intelligence can find Michael, she will surrender the hard drive, which is actually the nickname for a man, who worked for Lussier 12 years earlier and has autobiographical memory. After nearly falling into a trap to capture them both, Rebecca and Hard Drive hack into Lussier's computer which reveals that Lussier authorized an emergency flight which is about to leave in 20 minutes. Rebecca leaves the office to find Michael before his kidnappers can take him out of France, as Hard Drive uploads all files from Lussier's computer to the internet, exposing his corruption. Rebecca reaches the airport just in time to see Michael but his kidnappers force him onto the plane before Rebecca can catch them. 3. Ice Queen 4. Tell me no lies 5. The Three Bears 6. A Busy Solitude 7. A Measure of a Man 8. Answers 9. Promises 10. Rain on the Evil and on the Good